


Spirittale

by Tinore



Series: Spirittale [1]
Category: Spirittale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other, Undertale AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinore/pseuds/Tinore
Summary: 【After the long war between humans and monsters, despite the heavy casualties, after the fall of six humans, it has been many years, but after that, no humans have fallen again. The underground is not as vigilant as it was at the beginning. Everyone looks like I really enjoy this peaceful life. However, over the years, another human has fallen -】





	Spirittale

**Author's Note:**

> 【After the long war between humans and monsters, despite the heavy casualties, after the fall of six humans, it has been many years, but after that, no humans have fallen again. The underground is not as vigilant as it was at the beginning. Everyone looks like I really enjoy this peaceful life. However, over the years, another human has fallen -】

不知過了多久，伴隨著淡淡的玫瑰花香，你睜開了眼。  
黃昏的陽光從你的上方投射而下，照在你身下由白色玫瑰組成的軟床上，看來是這些可憐的花兒接住了你，讓你免於骨折或是死亡。  
託了那些伙計們的福，你至少向下墜落了1000英尺...以上。  
要是沒有聽信那句激將話，這個時間你或許就可以坐在火爐旁的沙發上看那些舊書了。  
但是，抱怨又有什麼用呢？在這地下至少有1000英尺深的，絕望的開滿花朵，與世隔絕之地，會有誰聽得見你的呼喊抱怨，抑或是哭泣呢？  
你真的很想哭，儘管你很清楚這對於你現在的處境也無濟於事。  
那麼，你該如何離開這裡，在天黑之前闖過森林回到村子裡呢？  
你站起來，綁緊了自己靴子上的絲帶，剛向前邁出一步，你感到你的腳尖觸到了什麼。於是你蹲下身，撥開那些帶刺兒的花朵，躺在土地上的是一把小小的，雕刻得十分精緻的木劍，  
刷著銀色的油漆，你撿起了這把十分漂亮的木劍，別在了腰帶上。  
你邊前進邊環顧四周，你注意到，四周都是光滑的石壁，你嘗試著找到一些藤條，或是比較高的樹木以助你逃離此地。  
然而，明顯的，上帝和你開了個玩笑，這荒涼的地方，除了那一叢被你壓得不成樣子的白玫瑰，還有那些散落一地的碎石塊以外，在這荒涼之地，也就什麼都沒有了。  
你現在唯一的辦法，就只有向前走——說不定，這條慢慢的長路通往地上呢？此時此刻，你也只能這麼安慰自己。  
天就要黑了，你需要找到一個足以抵禦蚊蟲與寒冷的落腳點。  
你繼續走著，  
來到你面前的是一片綠草地，其中有著一朵白色的，你叫不出名字的花朵，要是換作平常，你一定會停下腳步前去好好欣賞一番，但是，一個處在迷途中的孩子可不會有興趣駐足於此了。  
你選擇性的忽視了那朵花，從它身邊繞開。  
“Howady！”  
*是誰？  
你反射性的回過頭，但是除了那朵白色花朵，什麼也沒有。  
你認為你只不過是聽錯了，四下無人，難道會是那朵花耐不住寂寞呼喚你嗎？  
你被自己無聊的想法逗笑了，但是又有呼喚聲傳來——  
“Howady？”  
你驚訝得說不出話來，並連連後退了幾步。  
因為，花說話了。  
那朵白色花朵用花盤上的小眼睛打量著你，你感覺今天是你有史以來最不幸的一天。  
幻覺，幻覺...也許是幻覺，對吧？只要再睜開眼，那朵白色花朵就還是那朵白色花朵對吧？  
你揉了揉眼，同時在心中默念了十遍以上的“Wake up”，睜開眼。  
好吧，這並沒有奏效。  
“Hi，I`m Flowey，Flowey the flower！”  
接著，你得到了更加超自然的經歷——白色花...Flowey伸開它像是雙手的葉子，“Shake my hand.”  
於是你蹲下身，將翠綠的葉片攥在了手心裡。  
“Whoa，感謝你的熱忱，這是你第一次來地底......話說你是在害怕我嗎...”  
你用力點了點頭。  
“哦，好吧，確實，看來你是第一次來到地底，我可以與你同行，找到離開這裡的方法。你不會介意多一個同行的伙伴吧？”  
你再用力點了點頭。  
“ow，那麼，繼續向前走吧。”  
*在這地下收穫一位同伴，你不再是孤身一人，同時，想起你的家人，  
這使你充滿了決心。

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I am the author of Spiritalale,  
My name is Tin.  
I hope you can like it. This is my first time creating my own au.  
There may be many shortcomings, but thank you for your support!  
I declare that since I am still a middle school student, I don’t have enough time to update.  
If you don't have an accident, you can update 900-1000 words every week.  
For detailed settings on Spiritalale, read my personal homepage:  
Http://q2603342499.lofter.com/  
Or if you have any questions about this au,  
I have a question box:  
https://peing.net/zh-TW/tinore?tab=received&event=0  
My ·e·mail is:  
893601693@qq.com  
I look forward to your comments and letters!


End file.
